


Dark Messages

by loveappeal



Category: A Pink, Hello Venus
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in ten college dorm buildings are haunted. (That statistic was bullshitted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Messages

"Lee Yooyoung, I swear to god…" Kim Hyelim trailed off with a snarl as her friend thrashed from one end of her mattress to the next - the sound of her feet slapping against the wall against her bed echoing throughout what was supposed to be a quiet, ghost friendly room.

A mass of dark hair popped into a seated position suddenly, arms crossing defiantly across her chest as she gave a firm shake of her head. "I don't see why I have to be - what have they ever done for me? Minus steal my niche."

"Oh, come on," another head appeared from the opposite side of Yooyoung's bed, chestnut locks flying in every which direction before letting out a grimace. "I'm pretty sure this ghos-…"

"Supernatural entity," a third voice corrected from the other end of the room. "I already told you, Chorong unnie, there's no proof of what kind of spirit it is yet. It could be a ghost, sure, but it could just as likely be a poltergeist considering all of the… havoc it's been wreaking on us lately."

"Havoc," Chorong repeated back with a snort. "I really wouldn't call knocking over all of your candles wreaking havoc, considering that Ah Ra knocks over everything comes in contact with, but… whatever you say. You're the expert here."

"She's the expert now? Wow, I'm going to sleep," the youngest of the group, lips turned downward into a deep frown, let out an exasperated sigh before digging her arms under her comforter and throwing it over the top of her head.

Chorong resisted the urge to laugh at the girl's dramatics but held it back for the sake of the other two who, as far as she could tell, were taking the situation far more seriously than any of their other friends had been. She wasn't a "nonbeliever" or anything but telling either of them that she'd come to their little ghost hunting escapade because she was genuinely curious about what was "going on" with their dorm hall would have been a lie. Honestly, she'd had nothing better to do.

"Maybe I'll just go to sleep too. I've had my EVP recording for the last ten minutes, you guys, there's no way in hell I caught any activity with all your blabbering." The other two remaining girls could pick up how irritable Hyelim was merely by the tone of her voice - and Chorong couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it. All she'd wanted was some proof of… whatever she thought was going on and they were kind of spoiling it for her. At least, she was.

"You guys can do whatever, I'm staying up," Naeun spoke back up with a shrug as she draped herself against the bottom half of Chorong's bed.

"No, I'll stay up too." Chorong sighed, shifting herself into a cross legged position as the bleached haired girl on the ground beside them shot a fresh, almost genuine looking smile, index finger covering the record button of her EVP listener.

"Cool, but we actually have to stay quiet this time, okay? Don't even… breathe…," the girl trailed off dramatically as she begun the recording one again, her two friends taking her advice and preparing themselves for a few hours of (painstakingly annoying) silence.

It wasn't like anything was actually going to happen anyway, right? It was too easy.

A sudden shuffle from the other end of the room caused the three girls to remove themselves from their silence almost as soon as it had started - the sound of the youngest whipping her blankets off of her striking them before a shrill scream filled the room.

"You guys are terrible, who just touched me?!"


End file.
